A mobile phone, MP3 player, personal digital assistant, portable multimedia player, digital camera and notebook are examples of mobile terminals. Such a mobile terminal has a display unit including, for example, liquid crystal display devices to display various contents to the user. The user viewing the screen can select and execute a desired function through manipulation of a touch pad or key buttons.
Normally, contents are categorized and organized in a hierarchical structure to facilitate selection and management. Contents at a particular level can be accessed through upper level categories.
However, in a hierarchical structure of contents, during playback of a content, the user may have to navigate the levels one by one through the hierarchical structure to select another content.
The mobile terminal also provides various applications (programs) such as a phonebook, note pad, calculator, scheduler, and remote control. The user may desire to simultaneously execute multiple applications and activate them one after the other.
However, only a window associated with a selected and activated application is displayed on the screen, and windows associated with other applications are hidden from the screen. To transition from the activated application to another application, the user may have to close or reduce the window associated with the activated application and then find a target application. In particular, if the target application is the last one, the user is inconvenienced by having to close or reduce those windows associated with applications arranged between the activated application and the target application.